


Scaly Son

by BloomingViolets



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Elian ft. a cute wittle lizard, F/M, Fluff, and mentions of baby roy!, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: Eliwood is sure he might collapse of a heart attack if he watches Ninian play with their other "son" for too long.Or in other words? Baby Roy's already got an older brother with plenty of scales.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 16





	Scaly Son

**Author's Note:**

> Did this based on a friend's prompt and I haven't stopped crying this was so fun to write; just a good ol' quick write

Eliwood is confident that, if it were physically possible, he would melt right about now.

"Here, boy!" Ninian's soft voice chirps, and the 'boy'--a bearded lizard--bobs his head a little and scrambles to Ninian like a dog. He's not sure how Ninian's taught a bearded lizard of all things to behave like a dog and come to her, but he's loving every moment of it.

Ninian giggles when the bearded lizard scrambles into her lap, little claws clicking against the kitchen tile and turning silent on living room carpet. "Good boy. Do you want to pet him, dear?"

"Maybe later..." Eliwood's voice trails off. His heart's melting, he's sure of it. No, it's definitely turned into a puddle now that Ninian's holding the lizard like a *baby* and cooing at it like it's their son, Roy, who had yet to be born. Eliwood's plenty aware of it; the lizard, after all, took interest in Ninian's baby bump--2nd trimester--and gently pawed at it.

"Stop...that tickles!" Ninian giggles again, but the bearded lizard only half understands. It, instead, chooses to paw at her arms, constantly squirming out of her arms to run around and right back to her. Its beady eyes continue to scan its area. It stares at Eliwood and half waddles to him.

"Oh?" Eliwood ponders out loud when the lizard approaches him. They're not entirely close, as Eliwood hardly had the time to bond with Ninian's lizard, but the lizard took interest in him anyway. It sends Ninian into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny, honey?"

"Nothing! This is just very endearing and..." Ninian stops talking, getting up and reaching for her purse. The bag is noisy, and Eliwood can hear something crinkle and clack. After a moment, Ninian fishes out...a baby hat?

"What the--"

"It's so Sweetie can match Roy!" Ninian explains, and he can feel excitement from across the room. Sweetie was one of the many nicknames for the bearded lizard, and Eliwood had to remind himself of that or else he'd end up responding to it too.

"Sweetie, over here! Come to mommy," Ninian calls out, and the lizard u-turns back to her. She holds up the baby hat and fits it onto his little scaly head before giggling in delight again. "Look at him! We already have a son; do you think Roy will like his older brother?"

Eliwood really might have a heart attack soon--he's sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3 !! 
> 
> Carrd is: theendofsummer.carrd.co and twitter is @quixoticmirror!
> 
> thanks for reading, and thank you if you comment!


End file.
